


Momentary Distractions

by ohmaigay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, College, F/F, Happy Ending, Misunderstandings, Siblings, a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaigay/pseuds/ohmaigay
Summary: Request: Kara and Lena's youngest daughter is devastated that her older sister is going away for college. How can the three of them cheer her up?





	Momentary Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is ohmaigay, if you want to request something or just chat, hit me up.

Everything seemed to hit her full force. Lara had been avoiding thinking about her older sister Olivia moving away to college, but found that she no longer could. It didn't make sense to her, when the twins had left, she'd been just fine, but now that Olivia was leaving, a part of her felt like it was being ripped out. Almost like her best friend was moving away, it made her feel awful, especially since she wasn't this sad when her sisters had left. Then again, the age difference had made it a bit difficult to bond with her sisters until she'd turned 15. 

"Lara, honey, are you coming down for breakfast?" Lena asked, poking her head into her youngest daughter's bedroom. Lara didn't look up from the carpet covering the dark oak floor in her bedroom. She remembered Olivia telling her the story of why they got the carpet. She was maybe 3 years old and had come running from her mother's office to her room. She'd turned the corner to get to her bed a bit sharp and slid on the floor right into the wall, giving herself a concussion and making a decent sized hole in the wall in the process. "Are you okay Lara?" 

"I'm fine mom." Lara's head snapped up, giving her mother a forced smile. Lena sat down next to her on the bed, sighing as she took a good look at her youngest. Whenever something major happened in one of her daughter's lives, Lena had a longing for when they were just small little babies. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lena asked, putting an arm around her daughter's shoulders. In the matter of physical build, each of her daughters had inherited theirs from Kara. Although, Lara was the one who reminded Lena the most of her wife. Despite the fact that she was the only one of their daughters to get Lena's naturally dark hair and green eyes, Lara looked nearly identical to her other mother at that age.

"No because it won't matter, she'll still be gone," Lara snapped, ringling herself out of her mom's hold. "I'll still wake up tomorrow for breakfast and feel alone. Talking isn't going to solve anything." 

"Okay, well, breakfast is ready and I bet Olivia would really like to spend some time with you before she leaves," Lena stated in a very matter-of-fact manner as she walked over to the door. She left Lara to compose herself alone and waited with her wife and other daughter at the breakfast table. When Lara did come downstairs, Lena noted how well she hid how upset she was over the entire ordeal of Olivia leaving for college. If she'd decided to go to school in National City like Sam, this wouldn't be a problem. Lara felt like it wouldn't have been as much of a problem if she'd decided to go to Metropolis like Eliza, but Gotham was so far away. At least Metropolis was in between Gotham and National City, but Gotham just felt like a million miles away to Lara. 

"Lara, sweetie, is everything okay?" Kara asked and Lara nodded. Lena frowned, but quickly covered it up as they finished breakfast. "Olivia, what do you have planned for today?" 

"Kit is taking me out today since he won't get to see me before he leaves. Oh and then Aunt Alex and Aunt Sam said they had a surprise for me. I should be back by dinner, unless somebody else decides to swoop in and steal me," Olivia said and Lara gripped the edge of her chair so tightly her knuckles turned white. "I'd better get ready, Kit should be here soon." 

"Alright, well, have fun today," Kara said, trying her hide her obvious disappointment. Kara knew that Lara had been upset about Olivia deciding to go to Gotham for college, but didn't say anything. "Lara, is there anything you'd like to do today?" 

"I'm not really hungry. I need to be excused." Lara briskly walked upstairs after excusing herself. Once Olivia had went upstairs to get ready for her day out with her boyfriend, Kara turned to Lena, both of them knowing what needed to happen. 

"To be fair, I don't think Olivia is doing it on purpose. She's always been a bit oblivious to things, she gets it from you," Lena pointed out before Kara could say a word to her. "There's a game today, maybe you could take her. I'll get us tickets, she'd love to go with you." 

"I bet she'd love to go with both of her moms." Kara tilted her head as Lena leaned down to kiss her, squealing a little when Kara pulled her onto her lap. "I know I'd like it a lot if both of us were at the game today." 

"Eliza and Sam might be joining us for dinner and I'd prefer to be here when they arrive," Lena argued and Kara shook her head, burying her head in the crook of Lena's neck. Kara made a whining noise and Lena groaned in defeat, knowing that it was easier to just go along with what her wife wanted. She'd learned early that multiple unhappy Zor-El/Danvers/Luthor women in one household was more than what she was able to handle, especially when she was upset herself. "Alright, I'll go with you. Let me go ask Lara if she wants to go to the game." 

"You're the best babe," Kara said. Lena rolled her eyes at her wife, but secretly loving the fact that even after all of their years of marriage, Kara still called her babe. It was cheesy, but Lena knew from seeing Alex and Sam that it seemed to run in the family. Lena made her way up the stairs as Olivia came down, avoiding eye contact with her mother. That was when Lena realized that Olivia felt bad about not being with her family before she left. Lena knocked on Lara's door and waited patiently for her youngest daughter to open it. 

"There's a game today and I was wondering if you'd like to go?" Lena asked, watching nervously as Lara thought it over. "If not, I'm sure there's something we could do as family today." 

"I think the game will be fun," Lara said, running a hand through her hair. "I'll start getting ready." 

"Alright, I'll make a couple calls and get our seats ready," Lena said and Lara smiled at her mother. She knew that her moms were just trying to cheer her up, so she ultimately decided to hold her tongue and go along with whatever they planned for the day. A couple of hours later, Lena came back to Lara's room to make sure she was ready to go. Once everything was in order, they went to the stadium, Lena letting Kara drive despite the fact that she drove like she flew, which wasn't necessarily a good thing. 

"I don't think that should have been so short of a drive," Lara pointed out as they were escorted to the private box that Lena had essentially purchased when Lara and Olivia began to show an interest in sports. Lena didn't pay all that much attention to the game, but rather her wife and daughter's enthusiasm towards it. As the game came to a close, Lena got a bit worried, National City's team falling behind a bit, but it was fixed when a player that Lena recalled meeting with at a gala once managed to hit a home run, sending everybody who had been on a base home. "I can't believe we won!" 

"Are you hungry?" Lena asked, getting in the passenger's seat. Kara nodded as she buckled herself up and started the car. "Did you have fun?" 

"Yeah, I did mom, thank you," Lara said and Lena smiled. She glanced at Kara beside her, who was becoming more and more obviously upset. Lena knew Kara wanted Olivia to be there with them, but Olivia was an adult and she could spend her day however she wanted, even if she should have been with her family. Kara went in to get their food, having everything practically memorized for them at this point. "Mom seems weird." 

"She's not dealing with the Olivia situation very well and she refuses to talk to anybody. I swear the two of you are more alike than either of you think," Lena said nonchalantly. "Talk to her when we get home, I think both of you need it." 

"I don't need to talk to anybody, I'm fine," Lara snapped and Lena gave her daughter a skeptic look. "I'm sorry for snapping, but nobody's really cared until now. It was all asking Olivia if she was nervous. She's been waiting for this for months, she isn't nervous, she's excited and can't wait to go! Can't wait to leave me behind." 

"Honey, she's not leaving forever, she'll come and visit us and we'll visit her. When she comes home, talk to her, tell her how you feel. It's the best thing for you to do," Lena advised and Lara just put her headphones in and fought back tears. Lena frowned as she watched her daughter from the rearview mirror, but immediately perked up when she saw Kara coming near the car. The drive home was silent and Lara took her food up to her room once they got home. "She's not dealing well and my attempts at talking to her aren't getting through. How are you dealing with this Kara?" 

"Better than I will when Lara goes off to college," Kara said and Lena nodded. "I mean, I'm upset that she's leaving, but it's a fraction of what I'm feeling when I see what it's done to this house. I mean, it's obvious this is destroying Lara and nothing we're doing is helping in the slightest. They're little distractions that only work in the moment, once it's over, she's right back to square one." 

"Let's give her time," Lena suggested and Kara nodded. "I'm going to call Olivia. Wait about an hour or two and then go up to Lara's room. You've always been better at talking with them about emotional stuff." 

"I love you." Kara pulled Lena into her arms, resting her head on Lena's shoulder. They stayed like that for a couple of moments before Lena left to try and talk to Olivia while Kara pulled herself together in order to talk to her daughter. Before Kara could even get up to go upstairs, Lara was sitting down in front of her. "Hey, everything okay sweetie?"

"Do you think Olivia even cares that she's leaving me here all by myself?" Lara asked and Kara didn't know how to answer that. Olivia hadn't mentioned it at all, but then again, Kara assumed she was focusing on the positives of getting to leave for college rather than the negatives. "Because all she's really done since she got that letter is hang out with her friends and boyfriend. She's rarely home and I miss having her around to hang out with. It's like I've already lost my sister and my friend." 

"I don't think Olivia is hurting you on purpose Lara, I really don't. I think she's upset too and she's using her friends to distract herself instead of confronting her feelings. Kind of like what we've been trying to do today. When Olivia gets home, talk to her, she can't just run away from you that way," Kara said and Lara nodded. "I'm really sorry I didn't talk to you about this sooner. When Alex left, it was really hard on me and I should have made sure you were okay." 

"It's fine mom, not like I made myself easy to talk to anyways," Lara said, hugging her mother. She went up to her room and waited for Olivia to get back. The second she heard her sister's voice in the house, she practically flew to the living room to greet her. "Hi Kit." 

"Hey Lara, you've grown since the last time I saw you," Kit said with a warm smile. "How have you been?" 

"Fine," Lara answered, forcing a smile. "Olivia, I have to talk to you because if I don't, I'll miss my chance and things can't go back to normal." 

"Alright..." Olivia trailed off, confused as her sister dragged her upstairs. She climbed onto the roof from Olivia's window and waited patiently for her sister to join her. Olivia sighed as she did, having an idea of what this is about. "I'm leaving tomorrow." 

"I know and that's why I'm doing this," Lara said and Olivia laid back, staring at the sky. Lara laid back as well and glanced over at her sister. "Since you got accepted to college, it's felt a little like you've been avoiding me. I knew you'd go away eventually, but I thought maybe you'd want to spend a little time with me before that. What I'm trying to get across is that, for the past few months, it's felt like I've not only lost my sister, but my best friend." 

"I'm coming back here a month from tomorrow. I didn't want you to suddenly realize I was gone, I thought it'd be easier if I started spending less time here. It's stupid and really shitty of me, but it wasn't my intention to make you feel like that. I'm really sorry and I promise you that I'll call you when I can. If you ever need to talk, text me, it's never going to be a bad time," Olivia said and Lara nodded, smiling a little. "Just, take care of our moms. Make sure every second counts before you have to go off to college." 

"I will," Lara said as they both got up. Olivia put her arm around Lara's shoulders as they jumped down from the roof and walked back in through the front door. Lena looked at her daughters with a questioning look, but sighed in relief when Lara smiled at her.

  
"Glad you worked things out," Kara said, hugging her youngest daughters. For the first time in months, Lena noticed her youngest daughter legitimately enjoying a meal with her family and not eating in her room alone or excusing herself to leave in the middle of it.


End file.
